Nightmare
by kikifan21
Summary: Tenten receives her first solo s-rank mission but it ends badly, her brother is kicking himself for it and feels completely useless the only thing Neji can do is watch this unfold...if he did much more only tears would come plz review
1. Solo

**hey new story my first M rated story lol this will be a dark and unpleasant experience for the ninja lol enjoy plz review!**

* * *

"We have received word of a possible rogue ninja hiding out in the ruins of an abandoned village outside Konoha," a blonde woman with a very large bust explained, her assistant pointing to an area on the map.

"My mission is to take them out?" a brunette girl replied, her hair tied in two familiar buns.

"Only if necessary," the older woman sighed, folding her hands and placing her head on them. "You are currently one of the few Shinobi who are available for missions. We've received many requests and this one is urgent. Your mission is to observe and keep an eye on your target, I expect you to send me word of your findings within the next three days. I will contact you with your next order, which will either be to attack or wait for backup. Use this scroll to contact me."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," the girl bowed, taking the scroll in her hand.

"You are to leave straight away, pack up your gear and leave. Try not to speak with anyone on your way out, I want this as secret as possible."

"Understood." The girl turned to leave.

"And Tenten?" The girl stop before opening the door.

"Hai?"

"If you do talk to anyone, do not give any specifics on your mission. Not even Neji," Tsunade ordered grimly.

Tenten gripped the door's handle before daring to say her thought. "May I ask why?"

"This is a top secret mission, it could mean vital Konoha information is on the line. We believe that the rogue ninja may have stolen some intel from us. This is, in fact, an S-ranked mission, worthy of Anbu recognition. Do not take this lightly, proceed with as much caution as though you are a member of the Anbu."

She understood, nodding as she left. This was her chance to prove herself.

"Tsunade-sama, should she really be doing this on her own?" the young assistant questioned, holding Tsunade's pet pig.

"There are no Anbu who are here and/or able to complete this mission. Tenten is the best we have, you need to have faith in her, Shizune." Tsunade took a sip of her sake.

"I do, but shouldn't you at least send Neji with her?"

"Neji just came back from a mission late last night, it would be cruel if I send him on another. Especially one of this rank." Tsunade sighed, opening up the file. "I already had it planned that once Tenten sends us word of what's going on, Neji would be her backup. Not to mention, Tenten's a Jonin now, she can handle this type of mission. It will look good on her record."

"Alright, if you say so," Shizune reluctantly agreed, looking out the window seeing Tenten go on her way.

* * *

Tenten found her teammate meditating in the training grounds. As usual. She had packed her things was making her final goodbyes, having already said them to her sister-in-law, nephews and adoptive siblings. "Hn?" came the reply Tenten was all too used to hearing.

"Hey, Neji," she replied, smiling. He turned around.

"You have a mission?" he inquired, noticing her pack.

"Hai, I should be back in a few days, seems kind of short for an S-rank mission," Tenten muttered the last part under her breath in slight annoyance.

This caught the Hyuga Prodigy's attention. He knew, maybe better than anyone, that a short S-rank mission was far more dangerous than that of a longer one. "S-rank?"

"Huh? Hai. I better get going, see you later, Neji." Tenten turned to leave hearing her friend's goodbye.

"Good luck. Take care of yourself."

* * *

Swiftly jumping from trees and dodging branches, Tenten gradually made her way toward the abandoned town. Her friend's words looming in her head. That was one of the few times she had ever heard him remind her to be careful, at least when it came to missions they were not together on. No, this wasn't the time to ponder all this, she had a mission, her thoughts could wait.

The town was not very far, Tenten knew she was around the outskirts in no time. Hiding her only bag behind a bush nearby her soon to be campsite, she made her way to her first solo S-rank mission.

The village was empty all right, not a soul around, or so it seemed. The rogue ninja had to be somewhere, she was really wishing that Neji had come along, or had taken the mission himself, this would have been done faster. No, what was she thinking? He had only come home from another S-rank mission the night before, with some injuries to prove it. Sure it was nothing the Hyuga couldn't handle and would be training within a day, but still. She shouldn't be thinking like that, she knew he needed rest.

With stealth and the cover of shadows from the setting sun on the trees, Tenten made her rounds around the town. Subtly checking as many of the abandoned homes and establishments as physically possible without making her presence known. Just where could this guy be?

Her search had finally come to an end, as she was finally covered in the shadows of the night, a full moon being her only guide. The smell of a fire, either being used for warmth or light, she didn't care, it was a sign. The rumors were true! There really was a rogue ninja hiding in this village!

Tenten managed to get as close as she could to the once empty house. The fire inside, used for light she was certain, made only a single lone figure apparent. There was no talking, and whoever it was in there hadn't noticed the young Kunoichi's presence, she wasn't about to push her luck. She was already treading dangerous waters, she could come back and gather more information later.

Quieter and slyer than any cat would ever be able to accomplish, Tenten left the seen without a sound. She could make camp and start her report to Tsunade, things were going smoothly.

Although something a the pit of her stomach told her things were far too easy, if she was going to continue this streak, it was best for her to stay out of the town for a day and come back and gather more information later, to make sure no suspicion was raised.

* * *

In Konoha, Neji was giving Tsunade his report from his latest mission. "I trust things went according to plan?" the Hokage inquired, quickly flipping through the file.

"Hn," came the usual reply.

"How about your wounds? What did the medics say?"

"I'll be fine, just a few scrapes. I'll be able to return to training and missions tomorrow."

"I see…" The Hokage took a sip of her tea.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to inquire about Tenten's most recent mission."

This caught the busty woman off guard, yet she was expecting it all the same. She placed her cup down and gave a deep sigh. "Neji, you know I'm not exactly supposed to give details of missions, especially those of S-rank."

"That is what I want to ask you about." Neji paused as Tsunade beckoned him to continue. "Why did you have her go alone?"

"Doubting you're partner's abilities?" Tsunade teased.

"I'm simply worried for her safety." Neji retorted emotionlessly.

Tsunade would have given an embarrassing retort to the Hyuga, but the air suddenly went rigid.

As she reached for her cup, a crack appeared. Only a second later, the cup tipped over the edge of the desk and fell to the floor. Shattering in an instant.

Neji's body tensed. No, it couldn't be. _An omen?_

* * *

Tenten was at her camp site, writing up her report to send to Tsunade. It was a cool night, with a quiet atmosphere. Too quite.

A fuma shuriken came flying into the site with a whistle. Tenten managed to escape it and pull out her scroll, awaiting her attacker to show himself.

Just as she thought, it had to be the rogue ninja from the small town, but she wasn't ready for the face she met with.

"You-?" Tenten was cut off as the eyes that she could recognize anywhere revealed themselves in the moonlight.

"Never thought Tenten would be the one chasing me…"

* * *

**okay mini contest thingy: the first three people to guess who the rogue ninja is in a review will be able to give me a request and i'll do my best to fulfill it lol (just if it inolves pairings plz check out my profile to see what pairings i like otherwise i won't enjoy doing the request) arigato! jaa nee!**


	2. Beating Neji

**chap 2 lol this is why the story is rate M if you are squeamish of this sort of thing wait for the next chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

The raven haired man slowly walked out of the darkness, confirming the girl's suspicions. "Uchiha!" Tenten growled, clutching her scroll.

"I wonder why Tsunade sent you, but that doesn't matter," Sasuke chuckled.

"You're right about that," the Kunoichi replied as their battle began.

Kicks, parries, and punches had been thrown, just enough to force them to separate. Weapons and fire flew throughout the night, flips twisted in the air. The match seems pretty equal, but why? Tenten knew that she really shouldn't have stood a chance, this was Uchiha Sasuke she was fighting! He had the Sharingan on his side, why wasn't he using it?

Sasuke managed to catch the girl off guard, appearing behind her with a kick. She flew forward, as she tried to gain her footing, her ankle made a sickening snap and she fell to the ground. Of course that would happen to her, she was already riled up as it is, it made sense that it would end like this.

She was done for. The moment she fell, she saw the red appear again in his eyes, genjutsu was about to take over.

She lay on her back, waiting for her world to morph into a kaleidoscope that was probably similar to the Wonderland Alice had gone to. But nothing happened.

Okay, not nothing, but the world didn't morph into something Tenten thought hell might look like. Actually everything was still normal, she felt the pain in her ankle, but she noticed one thing immediately, she couldn't move.

She lay down paralyzed, yet could still feel the hard earth beneath her. She couldn't speak, but could make muffled noises. What was going on?

"Maybe this is a sign," Sasuke chuckled, approaching her. She tried in van to scurry away, no avail. "After all I have been looking for someone to help me restore my clan." He dangled a kunai in front of her face, before adding in a somewhat seductive growl. "With your abilities they'll be unstoppable."

_Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! _Tenten's mind cursed him, refusing to show her fear. _Wait, did he just compliment me._

He brought the kunai to the bottom of her shirt, cutting it in one move. She shivered as the cool night air hit her bare stomach. He cut off her bra and ripped the remains of the fabric and threw it deep into the woods.

_ Someone. Anyone. Please. Help._

She silently pleaded to no one in particular to save her. If only her brother was returning from his mission, right then. His team would have to pass her and the Uchiha, she could be saved.

She knew she was wishing in vain, after all the Uchiha was fondling her chest and giving kisses, much like that of a lover. She hated it.

One hand continued to fondle her breast and the other brought the kunai to her pants. The material was shredded like paper and thrown into the woods. She was done for. No one was coming to her rescue and she knew it. She wasn't going to die here, but she began to wish she was.

He stuck a finger into her, smirking at how tight she was. He gave a small chuckle. "Looks like I beat Hyuga to this. His loss," he laughed, as he removed his pants and boxers, revealing his member.

Tenten couldn't look, she stared at the sky. She had caught a glimpse of him, a sight she wanted to erase. She refused to see the satisfaction on his face as he raped her.

It all happened in an instant. Ripping through her hymen and not giving her a chance to adjust as Sasuke drilled into her with speed and strength. Tears pricked her eyes as she refused to them fall. The pain was unbearable, and he was enjoying every second of it!

She attempted to scream, but only a moan came out. Sasuke laughed at her, not letting up as he leaned toward her ear. "I knew you would enjoy it, after all everyone does this at some point. I bet your only regret is that it wasn't with that Hyuga," he whispered.

That was when she let the tears fall. Was he right? No, she couldn't think like that, sue she loved her best friend but was that her only regret of this? No. Her regret was not being more careful of this. She could have avoided being caught had she taken more precautions.

Tenten wanted to cringe as she felt his seed explode inside of her. It was finally over. She felt disgusting, sweaty and sticky on every part of her body. Hopefully he would just go away. He wasn't going to kill her, not if he wanted his clan revived.

Instead of knocking her out and leaving her, the Uchiha pressed his mouth her hers. He parted her lips and his tongue explored. Then he bit her lip. Hard. She gasped as a copper taste filled her mouth. Sasuke propped himself self up after licking the small trail of blood.

He smiled evilly and Tenten knew to expect the worst. Her eyes widened at his next words.

"Ready for the next round?"

* * *

**congratulations ****to metoochocolate and icebaer for submitting the correct guess! lol if you have a request feel free to put it in a review or pm me**

**this was my first time writing a rape story tell me how i'm doing so far plz? lol jaa nee :)**


	3. Reality

**chapter 3 this is probably my darkest story yet and sorry if this one sux i wrote this pretty late lol enjoy :D**

* * *

A team of seven Shinobi were traveling back to Konoha with Shikamaru and another man leading. "Oi! Takashi, look!" Shikamaru called, the two stopped and inspected several various weapons on the ground.

"There was a battle here, fairly recent, too," Takashi concluded, standing up. He was about as tall as Kakashi, with brown eyes like Tenten and hair that was just a lighter shade than Tenten's.

"What do you think we should do?"

"First off, you're the one who's supposed to come up with strategies," Takashi joked as their team caught up. "Second, I think you and I should take a bigger lead, just to make sure whoever was part of this battle isn't still around."

"Agreed."

They continued up the road, their pace slower than before, making sure there were no casualties along the way. "Hold up, Shikamaru, I think I see something." Takashi said, walking into the woods, away from the path.

He could have sworn he saw something in the grass, but where was it? He could see the figure of a woman lying on the ground, at first he simply expected a casualty, until he noticed one thing. Her long brown hair, he knew it anywhere. "No…" he whimpered rushing over to her.

There Tenten lay sprawled out on the ground, her hair spread out in the grass, her breathing was fast and uneven, her body was covered in bruises. Dried tear marks had stained her cheeks and her eyes seemed to dance beneath her eyelids. "Oi! What did you find?" Shikamaru called out, catching up to the Jounin. The sight shocked him.

"Shit!" Shikamaru cursed, turning back to see the other men about to enter the woods and see this. He raced over. "Stay here! Hiroto, c'mon! We need a medic!"

They rushed back to Takashi who was still trying to figure out exactly what happened the night before. "She's under Genjutsu," Takashi concluded, as Hiroto went to assess the damage.

He pulled out a syringe and a small bottle of clear liquid. "What happened last night is still playing in her mind right now thanks to the Genjutsu. She will most likely start thrashing around with her sudden new freedom," Hiroto explained, filling the syringe. "I need both of you to hold her down so that I can sedate her."

Shikamaru nodded, placing his hands on her arm, holding it in place, without pressing on the bruises. Takashi held down her shoulders, and his partner looked at him. "Don't worry, Takashi, I'm not looking," Shikamaru assured him. "Ready? Release!"

Tenten's eyes fluttered open, but weren't staring at her brother, they just looked at the sky as she took a deep breath and tears flooded out. Her scream came out as bloodcurdling shriek that caused the other Shinobi to jump. Takashi tried to get her attention, she kept thrashing and shrieking.

"Hold her down!" Hiroto ordered, injecting the sedative in her arm.

She began to calm down almost immediately. She managed to scream one last time before passing out again. Hiroto looked to an emotionally disturbed Takashi, then to the genius next to him. "I'm going to need to a quick physical on her, would you like to leave for a moment or stay?"

Takashi didn't answer he just stood up and walked over to a nearby tree, Shikamaru following him. "A goddamn rape kit," Takashi cursed hoarsely.

"Don't tell me you're blaming yourself," Shikamaru stated, with a sigh.

"How can I not?" Takashi replied. "We could have started returning home last night, but I decided against it…"

"Our men were exhausted from fighting the rebels in Tanzaku Gai, even if we had started to head out, surely at least one of them would have passed out," Shikamaru tried to assure him.

"I know, but still…"

"Takashi, this is not your fault. Your sister was obviously given a mission that proved to take a nasty turn," Shikamaru explained rationally. "As troublesome as it may seem, there was nothing we could do, even if we had left earlier. If we did, we may not have gotten here until now, anyway."

Takashi just sighed, guilt continuing to overwhelm him, against his better judgment. Hiroto approached the two quietly. "I gave her the blanket from my bag to cover her," he explained. "We're going to have to get back to the village soon, I'm not sure how long she'll stay sedated."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Genjutsu itself causes a great toll to the body physically and mentally, so in theory she should remain asleep for a while…"

"But in reality?" Takashi managed to ask.

"In reality, it's possible for the jutsu to keep playing in her head, causing nightmares, and it can rile her up to the point-"

"Where she wakes up before she can be properly treated at the hospital," Shikamaru finished, as the three nodded.

"Oi! Is everything okay?" one of the Shinobi waiting by the road shouted.

"Don't worry! We're just leaving!" Shikamaru replied, then turned back to the group. "We need to leave. Now. I'm sure Tsunade will want to talk to all of us when we get back."

Takashi wrapped the blanket around his sister and picked her up. "Let's go."

They met up with the other four who were waiting. One look at the girl in Takashi's arms changed the mood entirely. "Holy shi-" one of them breathed out, leaving the line to trail off.

"Takashi…" another added. "I'm so sorr-"

"Never mind that, we need to go," he replied, leading the group to the village.

* * *

Shikamaru now stood with his temporary team, minus Takashi, in front of Tsunade in a vacant room in the hospital. They had reached the village in record time, under an hour, and Tenten had already been evaluated by Tsunade herself. "I'm sure this goes without saying it, but what you all have witnessed today is completely confidential," the Hokage ordered. "Not a word of it is to be spoken."

"But, Tsunade-sama, what exactly happened?" one man asked, the Hokage sighed.

"Minoru, I think it's pretty obvious that this is Tenten and Takashi's business, you don't need to know," Tsunade scolded.

"Gomen."

"Minoru, just think about it for a minute and you can figure out what happened," Shikamaru said, rubbing his temple. Today had been a long day and it was no where near over.

"You mean-"

"Yes," Tsunade gave in, crossing her arms. "However, not a word of this is to be mentioned, especially not to Tenten. If you see her, act as clueless as possible. She went through a lot and her mind needs to heal."

"Hai," they all agreed.

"Shikamaru, I want you to write a mission report in place of Takashi. I doubt he'll be in the mood for that."

"Understood."

"Dismissed."

* * *

She was there, lying in dirt, while this bastard drilled into her like there was no tomorrow. She had been in this place before, this scene had been repeating itself for hours with minor differences. How much actually happened? She knew for sure she would be sore and possibly bruised but did he really rape her that many times? Or was this all the Genjutsu's doing? Whatever the case was, there was one thing she knew for sure, he was able to get inside her (no pun intended) and terrify her like no one had ever been able to do. And that scared her even more.

Tenten opened her eyes only to shut them again from the bright light. She opened them again slowly, trying to figure out exactly what happened. It wasn't until she started to sit up, did everything fall into place in her head, all because she felt sore in the one place she had never been in her life. She winced and looked to see where a certain voice had come from. "Tenten…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Takashi…" Her voice trailed off into a series of sobs.

Takashi jumped from his seat and ran to her side, engulfing her in his arms as she cried. He sat on the edge of the end, holding her tight, unable to believe what she had went through.

"Gomen nasai…gomen nasai, Takashi-Ni!" she sobbed over and over, drenching his shirt in tears.

Takashi's grip tighten slightly, as he stroked her hair. "No, Tenten, you did nothing wrong," he said soothingly.

"I failed, Takashi," she sniffled out the retort.

"The mission? Don't worry about the mission, you didn't fail it. The mission failed you."

"I'm so sorry, Takashi-Ni!" She curled herself into a ball and huddled into her brother's side.

Needless to say, Takashi swore deep in his very pissed off mind that whoever did this to his sister would die. Whoever it was had hurt more than one person in his acts, and in more ways than one.

* * *

Tsunade had another group she needed to speak with about the events of the night before. A group that at the same time should and should not know about this. They needed to know for future reference, but if they knew, they would be invading their good friend's privacy. In essence, it was a los-lose situation. "Tsunade-sama, what happened to Tenten?" Lee asked, sitting in between his sensei and other teammate.

Orders had been sent to the group to report to the hospital immediately. Once they reached the building they were escorted to a room, empty with the exception of a few stools and some spare equipment. They sat there for nearly an hour, twiddling their thumbs and contemplating everything that could have happened to their beloved Kunoichi.

Of course, the fears going through Neji's head were by far the worst. He knew she was given an S-rank mission, and a short one at that. He knew something bad happened the moment Tsunade's cup crack and shattered on the floor.

Tsunade sighed for a few seconds, then leaned back against the closed door. "Before I explain, first keep in mind the nature of Tenten's last mission," she started, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "I have already explained it to Takashi, he is with her now. I gave Tenten a mission yesterday, a three day S-rank mission, to investigate the sightings of one or more rogue ninja…"

"Which one?" Lee asked, ignoring the fact of how short the mission was, and was cut even shorter.

"We don't know, however, Tenten did make contact with him. Her mission was to find out who it was, where he was hiding and to report it back to me and await further instructions. Her orders after that would be either to strike down the rogue immediately and return home with him captive or killed. Or to await back up…unfortunately…everything happened to fast."

Tsunade stood back up and paced herself over to the windows, gazing out to the village. "Things took a turn for the worse, while Tenten was writing her report to me, I believe the rogue attacked her. In the midst of battle, Tenten ended up breaking her ankle, causing her to fall and her enemy to overpower he. After that…a Genjutsu held her paralyzed as her attacker proceeded to rape her continuously…"

The room was silent. Everyone's jaw dropped slightly. Did they hear correctly?

"What?" Lee was the first to respond, his eyes even wider than usual.

"Will she…will she be alright?" Gai choked out. He knew that this was always a possibility, but never thought it would actually happen. Not to a Kunoichi on his own team.

Tsunade sighed again, turning back around and leaning against the window. "Physically? Yes, she'll be just fine, I personally healed her ankle and all her other injuries will heal soon. Physically she'd be ready to train again within a week, what I'm more concerned about is her mental stability. You should be concerned as well."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked, his teammate next to him was speechless.

"When it comes to cases like this, it is very common for the victim's state of mind to become a little clouded with memories of the event. In other words-"

"What happened last night will haunt her while she's asleep _and _awake…"Neji finished for the Hokage, barely registering that it was he who interrupted.

"That's correct, as well as the reason why you need to head my advice," Tsunade added sternly. "Refrain from any bodily contact and approach her with caution."

This caught the three unguarded. _Approach with caution?_

"Forgive me, Tsunade-sama, but how come?" Lee was just full of questions this morning, only none of them contained the word youth.

"Tenten will be afraid of you for a little while."

"Hokage-sama, we have been on the same team as her for nearly ten years. What reason would she have to fear us?" Neji inquired, folding his arms.

"He's right! Our youthful Tenten had no need to fear us!" Spoke too soon.

Tsunade sighed once again. "She won't fear any of you personally. She'll be in fear of your bodies…" The shocked looks on their faces plainly stated that she needed to elaborate. "You see, until now, gender has never really been too big a problem in your group. I've never seen you give her different treatment because she is a woman. Am I wrong?"

A shake of their heads was the given response. "After the incident last night, gender can no longer be overlooked in her eyes. A man did this to her, overpowered her and made her feel helpless as he used her. And you are all just that. Men. It's not something you can change about yourselves, but it's something that will live in her mind for some time."

The group was speechless. They had heard stories about Kunoichi and regular citizens being raped and the aftermath their loved ones went through, but it was a whole other ball game when it happened to you or best friend. The worst part for them. They couldn't do anything to comfort the girl. If they tried to help her as they normally would, a flashback could result.

"She's not…she's not…" Gai couldn't even finish his question, he was so rattled.

"Even with medical ninjutsu we won't know for about a week and a half," Tsunade replied, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "However, in the ninja academy in the Kunoichi class, a jutsu is taught to make sure that doesn't happen, even though it is only about 99% effective."

The group gave a small sigh of relief. A request soon came out of the Hyuga that no one expected. "Can we see her?"

Tsunade stood up again and walked over to the door. "I need to check on her anyway," she replied. "I'll ask her if she's up for any visitors ."

* * *

She had no clue how long she was able to keep up the flow of liquid coming from her eyes. After she finally cried until she could cry no more, she lay in her brother's arms. Finally, somewhere she was safe. Somewhere she couldn't get hurt. And with someone who wouldn't dare hurt her.

The door slid open and a busty woman walked in. She put on an empathetic smile and spoke in a soft voice. "Tenten, you're awake, huh?" Tsunade said, cautiously. "There are a few people outside who want to see you. Are you up for it?"

Tenten knew who was outside and why they wanted to see her, but the question was, could she face them? In the smallest voice she had ever spoken in since childhood, she responded, "No…"

Just as she said it, Neji caught a glimpse of her from the window on the door. Her hair was a mess and trailing down her neck was green bleeding into purple bruise. But what really shocked him were her eyes. Shock and fear coating them. Her body seemed to shake. She never shakes!

It was then he swore, very much like Takashi, that whoever did this to Tenten, gave her a complete personality change would pay. That's right, Hyuga Neji swore to personally kill whoever did this to her.

* * *

**yup that's it for now tell me what you think PLZ review! jaa nee ;D**


	4. Recovery

**holy crap! i updated! lol ;p i should be updating a little more often since my ap exam is over lol (idk how well i did lol) but yeah those of you waiting for Dangerous Souls that will be updated next! i swear it! lol for now enjoy this warning for the next few chapters it's going to be mainly Tenten centric for reasons i'll explain at the end lol**

* * *

"I understand," Tsunade replied to her response in a gentle and considerate tone. "I'll explain to them you aren't quite ready for visitors. Also, Shizune is going to come in later tonight to ask you about your mission."

"Isn't it a little too soon?" Takashi answered for the girl who was still curled up in his arms.

"With cases like this, it's best to get it out of the way, like ripping a Band-Aid off." The busty Hokage then turned on her heel to exit the room. "If we ask her about it after she starts to recover it will reopen these wounds…"

With that, she left.

* * *

"As I suspected, she's not ready for visitors," the blonde explained, after she closed the door. Her face had a sympathetic feature after a moment, motioning the group to follow her, making sure the occupants of the hospital room couldn't hear. "I doubt she'll be able to sleep tonight, we'll probably have to sedate her again. If you don't mind, you can visit her while she's sleeping, if you want."

"Arigato."

* * *

Later that night, just as Tsunade had suspected, Tenten had to be sedated, at which point Takashi had to leave reluctantly. Her team silently made their way in, not wanting to disturb her. The fitful sleep she endured could only be tolerated by the men for so long, knowing just what her dreams consisted. Neji was the last remain, his sensei and teammate leaving after ten minutes.

"I knew I should have left after you as soon as Tsunade's glass broke. I knew something was wrong," he whispered regrettably. He walked up to her, attempting to touch her hand, she cringed away before he even touched her.

He frowned and turned away, leaving. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

After another healing treatment from Sakura, Tenten's ankle was now healed, her bruises, however, had to heal on their own. She now sat on the edge of her bed, the Hokage standing in the middle of the room, giving her, her long overdo debriefing.

"Firstly, I would like to apologize to you, Tenten," Tsunade started, the young woman she was addressing stared out the window. "Had we known it was Uchiha Sasuke lurking there, I would never had sent you alone."

"I know, Tsunade, you wouldn't have sent me alone, because I'm not strong enough to defeat him-"

"That is not true!" the Hokage stated sternly, causing Tenten's head to snap toward her. "You are strong, Tenten, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

The brunette's eyes widened at the blonde's words. _With your skills they'll be unstoppable._

She shivered, looking down to the floor below her. "That doesn't matter anymore, what do we do, now? Before we find out the worst case scenario…"

"You said it yourself, you performed the contraceptive jutsu, as well as you just finished your period. Of course we'll still continue to monitor you for the next week, but I still think you have nothing to worry about."

Tenten sighed again, looking back out the window. "You still haven't answered my question…"

"Well, after the small psych evaluation Shizune gave you last night, I'm certain you will be released today, after you receive another evaluation. You're suspended from missions as well as training for the time being, I would also like you to come in once a week for a checkup with Shizune. These measures are only temporary, remember that."

"Hai."

Tsunade waited a moment in silence before she dropped the bombshell. "I have also taken the liberty of informing a very small list of people about what happened to you."

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise and fury. "Excuse me?"

"That's right, a small list of people know what happened to you, all of whom, know not to share this information with anyone and not to bring it up in front of you. Then there is an even smaller list of people who know _who _did this to you, all of which, I trust to keep this information as private as possible."

"I…I don't care, can I go home?" she pleaded, she really just wanted to get to the one place she was truly safe. Home. With her brother and friends able to protect her.

"Hai, I'll send Shizune in to release you." The blonde began to walk out of the room, stopping at the door. "One last thing, Tenten. If you need to talk to anyone about what happened to you, or if you want some guidance or assurance on anything, you can always talk to me, Shizune, Sakura, or even Natsuki, she can help you a great deal, with her being so close."

"Arigato, Tsunade…"

The blonde finally left, and her assistant walked in. She deemed the brunette stable enough to leave, and Tenten then changed into the clothes her sister-in-law packed for her. Tenten walked out of the room to find her brother waiting there. "Takashi-Ni…" she gasped, her brother smiled comfortingly.

"Ready to go home?" he asked softly.

Tenten nodded, walking next to her brother.

As they walked the streets of Konoha, strangers' shadows appeared, setting off an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. As much as she hated to admit her fear, she still found herself clutching her brother's arm. She mentally hit herself for her weakness.

Upon reaching their house, Tenten greeted the other members of her family, before she rushed upstairs, a hot shower awaiting her.

* * *

In her room, she looked at herself in the mirror, finally able to see the damage that was done. She stood in front of her full length mirror, devoid of clothing, analyzing each bruise she had gained. The green and purple bruises on her neck and shoulders, arms, thighs, waist, the bags under her eyes, but then something really shocked her.

Her eyes traveled down to her chest, her bruised and slightly swollen breasts, that didn't surprise her. What shocked her were the tiny scabs on her nipples that were in the shape of teeth marks. "H-how much was _really _Genjutsu?"

She grabbed her robe and rushed into the bathroom, turning on the shower, the hot water creating an enormous amount of steam. She scrubbed her head, body, everywhere, feeling as though she would never get clean. The scalding water turning her skin red and the scrubbing causing scratches, breaking open some of the scabs, causing mini flashbacks of that fateful night. She felt the ghosts of that bastard, Uchiha's hands on her

With the water starting to run cold, she rinsed off and dried, and dressed in comfy clothes, not caring that her hair was still wet. She grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch, flicking the TV on.

* * *

A busty blonde woman sat at her desk, sipping sake. With the recent events, she really has earned a drink. Especially since she had been sober throughout the ordeal. She sighed, hoping she had been through the worst of this road. Then her door was busted open.

Thought too soon.

"What is the meaning of this, Tsunade!" an elderly woman demanded, storming in with an elderly man beside her.

"I should be asking you that, you are the one who broke open my door," Tsunade replied, her voice calm and tired.

"I just read the report! You allowed this to happen!" the woman screeched as Shizune closed the door.

"What I want to know is how you got your hands on that report! It's classified!" Tsunade retorted, sitting up.

"Tsunade, this is a serious issue. Something must be done immediately," the man calmly rationalized.

"With the current information, we can't exactly _do _anything."

"Tsunade! We cannot sit here and do nothing, if there is the potential of another Uchiha being born!" the older woman argued, clearly enraged.

"Koharu! What do you want me to do? We don't even know if she's pregnant!" Tsunade had stood up by now.

"The child must be aborted immediately!"

"What!"

"Tsunade, Koharu is right, we cannot just sit idly by…" Homura agreed.

"We can't try to abort something that may not even be there! Not without potentially causing harm to her!" Tsunade barked, pounding her fist on the table.

"We can't have another Uchiha running amuck either!"

"This is a decision to be made by her and her alone. I'll be damned before I allow you to make a decision like this for her! We don't even know if she's pregnant! It's her decision whether or not to keep the baby, not yours!" Tsunade screeched, jerking her finger toward the door. "You've wasted enough of my time. Leave. Now!"

"You little-"

"Thank you for your time, Tsunade, we'll keep in touch." With that, Homura dragged Koharu out of there, leaving the Hokage to sigh and fall back into her chair with a huff.

She poured another drink. "You've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble, you know," Shizune sighed, pacing over to the desk.

"What was I supposed to say? We can't exactly give Tenten an abortion if she's not even pregnant. Not only that, only Tenten can make that decision. Not Homura. Not Koharu, Not I. Nor you, or anyone else."

"Still, I have a bad feeling about this…"

Tsunade took a sip of her sake. "As do I." She filled the empty cup once more. "Shizune, I want you to go to Natsuki, explain what happened here. I don't think those two are going to try anything tonight, but in the near future, it is possible that they will try to do just as they wish. I refuse to have Tenten go through that without her consent."

"Hai."

She left the Hokage staring at her alcohol in thought. "Something's not quite right…"

* * *

"You need to calm down, Babe," a blue haired woman scolded calmly, as her husband sat at the dining room table, his mind trying to bury itself in paperwork.

"How can I, Natsuki?" the man argued weakly, rubbing his temples. "I mean, she was last person I ever expected this to happen to."

Natsuki wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know, Takashi-kun. I know. But sometimes bad things happen, certainly you know that," she replied, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I know, but I hate seeing her like this. You have to talk to her, Natsu-chan." He ran a hand through her hair.

"Takashi, it's too soon. She just got home today, and hasn't attempted to approach me. I can't just barge in on her right now. She's your sister."

"That's just it! I can't go near her without her wanting to cry!" he whispered hoarsely, not wanting anyone to eavesdrop. "She thinks she's failed me, you have to talk to her."

She sighed, suddenly hearing the pattering of little feet run into the dining room. "Kaa-san! Mika-Nee and me did the dishes!" a little three year old boy called, running into the room.

Natsuki knelt down to her son's height. "Very good, Rikuto, now go get ready for bed, I'll be up there in a moment." She patted his head. He nodded, grabbing Mika's hand and rushing up stairs. Natsuki turned back to her husband. "You really do need to calm down. I mean, she only came back home this morning. Give her time, I'm sure if she sleeps in her own bed tonight, she'll be a little better in the morning. I'll confront her in another day or two. Okay?"

"Fine," Takashi finally agreed, receiving a kiss from his wife.

"Good, don't work yourself too hard." With that, she left.

* * *

She was cold. She had no clue where she was. She was aware of one thing. She was standing, but couldn't move. She under some sort of jutsu and at the mercy of the wielder. Something wasn't right. "Miss me?" a seductive growl rang through the air.

Her whole body stiffen. _Dear God, no!_

Her feeble attempts to run only disheartened her. She truly was at his mercy.

"What do you say? Another round? Just for the hell of it?" His red eyes pierced the darkness, frightening her more.

"No…" she managed to squeak, tears threatening to spill over.

"A little rougher this time? If you wish…" his evil tone reminded her of a demon. Although, she was sure there was no demon eviler than this man. It wasn't possible. "Let's have some fun-"

Tenten jumped. Her heart pounding and sweat beading down her forehead.

It was just a dream. Or was it a memory? She wasn't sure. It was dark out and she doubted that it was past 2:30 in the morning. She couldn't even remember if she screamed herself out of the dream.

No one came barging in, that was a good sign. She didn't disturb anyone's sleep.

* * *

Natsuki practically leaped out of bed, gasping for air. She calmed down after a minute, feeling her husband stir out of his sleep. "Natsuki?" he whispered sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Takashi. Just go back to sleep," she replied sternly, her heart still pounding.

Takashi sat up, seeing the look on her face. "It was that dream again, wasn't it?"

"Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep." She tried to shake it off. Her husband already had enough to worry about.

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him and lying back down with her in his arms. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"Probably," she smiled, her heart beat becoming normal again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? You already know what nightmare I had," she retorted, snuggling in.

"I know, but sometimes when you talk about your-" He looked down to see she had fallen asleep again. "At least you can fall asleep quicker now."

* * *

Tenten was still as remote as ever. She didn't want to burden her family, so she stayed out of the way as best she could. The next two days she kept to herself, gaining very little sleep, not leaving the house. The reason you knew she was still alive was because Mika was still cheerful.

Tenten sat on the couch, her hair wet and skin red from her shower. Another failed attempt to get clean. Huddled in a blanket she stayed silent, trying to focus on other things. It was hard. Natsuki was cleaning upstairs, Mika and Shun were at the academy, Takashi was at the Police Station, and Rikuto was with Sakura, who offered to watch the little boy for the morning.

She was alone downstairs. Her thoughts unconsciously going back to just a few days before. It kept haunting her. Surely this doesn't last forever, does it? "Tenten? You've been abnormally quiet the past few days," a woman's voice rang through the room. Tenten turned to see Natsuki standing behind the couch.

"Natsuki?" Tenten whispered. "I-I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She place a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. Feeling her tense up and shake her head a little too quickly, she shied away. "You went through something terrible. Something no girl should ever have to endure. But you must remember, there are many others who went through the same thing. Especially Kunoichi."

"Really? I haven't met any?" Tenten somehow scoffed. She was not in the mood for a spew about how this has happened to others. She already knew that and had yet anyone she was close to who dealt with this.

Until now.

"What about me?"

* * *

**well that probably wasn****'t as surprising as when i came up with that in my head lmao anyway this story is truly going to focus on Tenten mainly because this story is different from other rape nejiten fanfics  
**

**1. Neji and Tenten are NOT together  
**

**2. They weren't on their way to getting together  
**

**3. Tenten doesn't live alone  
**

**4. Tenten needs a little time to heal ALONE and Neji knows that  
**

**so yes don't worry Neji will be back lol and there will be some moments as well as some twists until next time Jaa nee! :D  
**


	5. Truth

**holy chiz! i updated! lol sorry for the long wait really its just the lazy type of writer's block please forgive me for any mistakes or slow parts but im tired and a little rusty when it comes to nejiten fics lol but i wanted to get this up and i think i'm back on track enjoy :D**

* * *

Okay. Tenten already held a very high respect toward her sister-in-law, but even she had to admit that Natsuki was pure genius. As she sat in the living room staring at the floor, only the events of what happened about ten minutes before played in her mind.

_ "Really? I haven't met any?"_

_ "What about me?"_

The scene continued to play, as Natsuki's true plan showed it's colors.

_ "It's almost noon, I'm going to go pick up Rikuto, bring him home and put him down for a nap. And if you want to talk, we can do it when I'm done," Natsuki said, grabbing her bag and heading out the door, leaving Tenten to sit there and anticipate what was to come._

Oh yes, Natsuki was a genius. An _evil _genius. Perhaps this was payback for being a little nasty with her remark? Or maybe for being so quiet? Who knows? The only thing she did know, was that she had to sit and wait for her. Her new found knowledge scaring the depths of her mind.

She didn't have to wait long, within minutes Natsuki was home with Rikuto. She gave him some lunch and soon enough the child was down for a nap before one.

Natsuki came down the stairs as graceful as a swan, while Tenten sat there shaking slightly with paranoia. She grabbed the kettle off the stove and quickly made tea, witch she placed in front of her husband's sister and sat down next to her on the couch. She took a sip and sighed. "So, what do you want to know?" she asked, placing her cup on the coffee table.

Tenten had no clue where to even begin! So many questions rang in her head, she started with the most obvious. "What happened?" she asked cautiously.

The blue haired woman knew that this would come eventually, and gave a deep breath. "I wasn't too much younger than you, after all my 21st birthday was coming up in a week, you were sixteen at the time. This happened back when I was a ninja and like you I had been given an S-rank solo mission. It was a simple one, too, delivering something to Suna, but on my way home, was when there were complications."

She took another breath, grabbing her cup and taking a sip. "Like what happened to you, I was caught in a Genjutsu and was paralyzed while my attacker proceeded to rape me. The next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed in Konoha hospital."

Tenten gasped softly. _That's almost exactly what happened to me._

"D…does Takashi know?" it was the first question to pop into her mind.

Natsuki gave a soft but sad smile. "Actually, that's the reason why he was so upset that the same thing happened to you. After all, he found you lying on the ground shrouded in Genjutsu, just like how he found me. It was the first time we met actually…"

Tenten's jaw instantly dropped. "T-that was how you two met?"

"Yeah, he and a medic released me from the Genjutsu, I was sedated and brought to Konoha hospital. Takashi sat at my bedside with my brother. When I came to, I only saw my own brother, I was a mess. You're brother knew he needed to leave the room, and he did. After that, Takashi soon became the first man I was able to trust that wasn't my own brother."

Tenten was speechless. Such a tragic event was able to bring people meant for each other together. How? Natsuki was a much stronger person than she, after all, Tenten couldn't even look at her teammates in the eye. How would be able to trust someone who had always been on her mind since they were on the same team? It just didn't seem possible.

"Tenten, what you must know is, I didn't get over this easily. In fact, it still haunts me, especially since it happened to you. But you will learn to trust others again, it may take a while, but you will," Natsuki smiled, pushing some damp hair behind Tenten's ear, gently. "In spite of everything, you learned to trust me again. You didn't flinch when I touched you. I took me weeks to accept any touch from anyone but my brother."

Tears welled in Tenten's eyes. Could it be? There was hope? She could actually face her teammates again one day?

She hugged her sister-in-law, a gestured returned with great care. She had come very far in a matter of minutes, any sudden changes could back track her progress. "Arigato, Nastuki."

Tenten was so caught up in the moment, she never noticed her brother walk in and see the scene. He looked at his wife who smiled back at him, he returned it and slowly backed out of the room.

* * *

That night, there was a significant change in Tenten's behavior. She was still much shyer than she had been in her life, but she was able to smile and help with dinner and even eat at the table _with _her family! The thick air in the household seemed to have lifted, not entirely, but to a much more comfortable point. Everyone seemed…happy. They were able to laugh, share stories, and even Tenten joined in. Perhaps things would get better.

Takashi stood up after dinner was finished. "Please excuse me, I just remembered I forgot to put a file on my coworker's desk. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay, just come back before everyone goes to bed," Natsuki smiled, her husband kissing her cheek and leaving the house.

* * *

Takashi, placed the file on a desk in the office, summer was approaching, it may have been later in the evening, but the sun was still up. Meaning, he still had unfinished business.

Casually, he walked through the village, heading for the green of the forest. He needed to speak with a few people. He found them training in Taijutsu or just meditating.

"Takashi-kun!" Gai noted, jumping away from his sparring match. The three boys made their way over to the man just a little taller than their sensei.

"How is Tenten?" Lee blurted, Takashi smiled.

"She's doing better than Natsuki and I could have hoped. The way Tsunade told me about her mission and what would be going through her mind, I didn't think she would open up so quickly," Takashi explained, relief coating his feature. Everyone exhaled, happy at the news.

"So she'll be training again soon?" Neji asked. Takashi's face took a turn.

"It's not that simple, these types of cases can turn in an instant, but Tenten's one of the strongest people I know. I don't think she'll allow herself to relapse back into her former state. Though, I don't want to rush her back into training, she's only now able to speak to everyone in the family without much hesitation," Takashi continued. "I won't have her training for a while, not until I hear back from her appointment with Shizune next week. Other than that, she seems to be coping well."

"That's wonderful news, Takashi," Gai commented, as his favorite pupil came up to him with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Gai-sensei! We must celebrate! Five hundred laps around the village!" Lee exclaimed. "Neji! You must join us!"

"I'll pass…"

Lee simply ignored him shouting incoherent phrases about youth and such. Neji found himself able to smirk for the first time since this thing had begun. He turned to his teammate's brother, who smiled at him. "Tenten's getting better, Neji," he sounded so relieved.

They all were.

* * *

It was dark. There were sounds of crickets and other insects surrounding her. It was just like how it had been a few days before, even the moment where everything silenced itself. But it couldn't be. She…she was getting over this. Why? Why?

She took a step back, at least she could move this time. Her eyes looked down herself to find what had least expected. Lingerie. Purple silk lingerie.

No. This couldn't be happening. Couldn't she just have a moment where she didn't have to deal with this nightmare?

"You are certainly a tiger, aren't you?" a seductive voice came right on queue.

"No…"Tenten gasped, taking a step away from the man behind her.

"You enjoy the adventure of the outdoors as compared to the coziness of a bedroom, don't you?" Sasuke growled. She turned around only to be entranced by his Sharingan. "So many things I can do to you out here. My, aren't you in for a treat?"

_Run. Run damn it! Run!_ she pleaded to herself, only able to move her eyes.

Her eyes darted everywhere. Surely she could find something or someone to help her? Right? There just couldn't be no way to escape, right?

Strong arms snaked their way around her tiny frame. The lingerie covering virtually nothing, she felt each flex of his muscular arms as this man only a couple inches taller than her, began to kiss her.

Again. What she truly hated about this man. His ability to make it seem like the rape, was just making love with a lover.

To a point.

"Let's do this," he growled evilly before he-

Tenten fell out of her bed with a gasp. Her body drenched with cold sweat, heart beating so fast it could burst from her chest.

Sitting up, she wiped the tears from her eyes. She was a Kunoichi, she was not someone who had the luxury to cry. She was stronger than this, right?

Tenten stood up and headed out of her bedroom. There was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep again, she was too riled up.

Maybe a little T.V. or something would calm her down. She headed for the family room and turned on the T.V.

As her luck would have it, only crime scene shows were on. And it wasn't even three in the morning. This was going to be a long night.

Flipping through the channels, it seemed the crime shows on were all about rape of some sort. Or were just on the scenes of sexual nature. She stopped at one channel and her body froze. The forest in the background. The girl waking up in lingerie. The boy who kidnapped her.

Her mind flashed back to her dream. Cold sweat dripped down her head, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She felt like she needed to scream, but did not want to wake her family up. She broke free from her trance and switched the channel quickly.

Her breathing was ragged, tears were in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "No…" she whispered to herself, wiping the tears from her face. "This won't beat me…Natsuki went through something just like I did, she got over it and had a son with my brother…She believes I can get through it too. I won't let her down."

She put on an old movie she watched as a child, Mulan. There was nothing nearly as good on. She soon fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

While Tenten had woken up and went to the family room, she hadn't truly woken up by her own freewill. Something had awoken her.

Outside in the cold Spring night, Natsuki stood on a tree branch behind what had appeared to be an Anbu Black Ops member. "Koharu and the other elders sent you, didn't they?" she demanded, catching the ninja by surprise.

The man got scared, throwing a kunai precisely aimed toward the woman's head. She used the kunai she brought to counter it, causing the knife to hit against the wall where Tenten's room was. She swore quietly, as she and her opponent jumped to the ground.

"How did you know I would be coming?" the masked man asked.

"Didn't do your homework? Or they told you to get the job done as quickly as possible?" Natsuki countered, placing a hand on her hip. "Though, I thought it was common knowledge that this house held two ninja, one former ninja, and two children in the academy. Even if you're an Anbu I won't allow you to complete your mission."

"And to think Koharu warned me to be wary of the brother. I thought she said you quit your ninja days." The man got himself into a stance.

"You're a very chatty Anbu. New to this?" Natsuki retorted, standing her ground. "I don't want to fight you. In fact, I want you to go back to the elders with a message. If they want to know if Tenten is pregnant so badly then they need to wait a few more days like the rest of us. If they want to get to her, they have to go through not only her family, but her team. I'm sure a certain Hyuga will not take someone attacking his teammate too kindly."

Natsuki's eyes were firm, her face serious. If this man dare lay a finger on her sister-in-law, he would not live to see another sunrise. "I also don't believe the elders will be able to save you from the wrath of Tsunade at the loss of her patient."

With that, the masked man backed away, bowing. "As you wish, I'll deliver your message." He disappeared.

"You handled that much more calmly than I could have…" a familiar voice noted behind the woman.

Natsuki didn't think twice as she looked up at the moon. "Did she fall back asleep?"

"She went into the family room. I think she had a flashback, I thought she was making progress?" the man behind her sighed, Natsuki turned around and gave her husband a hug.

"She is, she's in more control now than she was when she came home. This won't be a quick process, nor an easy one for that matter."

"I know, it's just-"

"You remember when I was in her state and how my brother must have felt, I know."

"And I have to give her time, just like how your brother and I had to for you." Takashi hugged her back and smoothed her hair.

"We're reliving a nightmare no one should have to go through even once."

"But we can get through it, Tenten hasn't given up yet. She knows better than that."

* * *

A week had gone by and now of all days, Tenten sat in an examination room at Konoha Hospital, with Natsuki by her side. "Oh god, Natsuki!" Tenten groaned, her head falling into her hands.

"Tenten, calm down, you took every precaution you could. The chances of it being positive are slim to none," Natsuki chided, crossing her legs.

"Natsuki! What if I am! What if it is positive? What are we going to do? What am _I_ going to do?" the brunette ranted bringing her knees to her chest on the very uncomfortable bed in the office.

"_If _you are then you are," the blue haired girl retorted, with sympathetic eyes. "And you'll get through it, you're not alone. You have your brother, me, Mika, Shun, Rikuto, though he can't really do much, but all of your friends, your team? It's not the end of the world."

"Natsuki, I'm twenty-one, I'm not ready to have a child!"

"That's what I said when I was twenty-two, then at twenty-three I had Rikuto and you helped me a great deal."

"But you were at least married," Tenten pointed out sadly, despair in her voice. "I'm not and I highly doubt I ever will after this incident, especially if I end up pregnant."

"Now stop that!" Natsuki snapped, causing the younger woman to jump, turning her head toward her. "You have a loving family and friends who care about you! You don't even know if you really are pregnant! The chances are so slim it would honestly be a miracle if you are."

"A miracle?"

"Not the good kind. Besides, you said you finished your period before you even received the mission, right?"

"It ended the day before."

"And you used the contraception jutsu, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"So, it's seems very unlikely that-" The door opened revealing a busty blonde with a smile on her face.

"Congrats! You're pregnant!" she cheered to the dismay of the girls in the room.

* * *

**yes im sure that made many of my followers happy lol** **it may be a while for the next chapter tho (im still forming it in my head) and please remember (not that this has happened or anything but still) constructive criticism is appreciated but no flaming plz and also try to keep in mind this is _my_ story i decides what comes next tho i do like how people are predicting and giving ideas lol just remember i make the ultimate decisions thx jaa nee :D review plz! ;p**


	6. You're Pregnant!

**its me again! i kno i kno this one's short too and in my opinion it sux but i worked on this today after having about 3 1/2 hours of sleep so plz forgive me i might edit it later idk but don't expect much from me for a little while i have a research paper and homecoming crap to deal with but hopefully many of my fics will b updated next month! anyway enjoy and plz review!**

* * *

The door opened revealing a busty blonde with a smile on her face.

"Congrats! You're pregnant!" she cheered to the dismay of the girls in the room.

"Tsunade! Why are you smiling!" Natsuki exclaimed, astounded at the happiness shining on the Hokage's face. "And I thought Shizune was going to come in here with Tenten's results!"

"I knew it!" Tenten cried out in despair, tears wanting to spill over, her pride being the only thing keeping them at bay. "I knew I had to be pregnant!"

"What?" Tsunade looked at the girls incredibly confused. "I had Shizune run an errand for me, so she asked me to give you guys the news. I thought you'd be happy?"

"Tsunade, do I really need to remind you of Tenten's situation?" Natsuki said sternly, walking up to the woman who was only a little taller than she due to her heels.

"Huh?" Tsunade snapped her fingers and realized her mistake. "Oh, I see. I'm not talking about that. Tenten your results came up negative, however, Natsuki, congrats, you're going to be a mother again, and everything checked out fine."

Both of their jaws dropped as realization hit them. "I-I'm pregnant?" Natsuki stuttered a small smile creeping up on her face.

"That's right," Tsunade grinned turning toward Tenten. "Tenten, you're not pregnant and your wounds are healing very well. I wouldn't recommend training for another week, but if you feel you're ready, by all means go for it, just take it easy. I would also like you to see Shizune again next week for a checkup. You're free to go."

With that the busty blonde left the room, leaving the girls to themselves. "Congrats, Natsuki!" Tenten cheered, hopping off the counter like bed.

"That was the last thing I expected to hear at _you're _checkup," Natsuki commented, as the two gathered themselves and headed out.

"When did you give them your blood to be tested?" Tenten asked out of curiosity.

"I had to come by a couple of days ago to get my cholesterol checked," she explained as the two walked down the streets of Konoha.

Today was the first day such an amount of relief had rushed over the brunette. It was also the first day she was able to walk out in the village in over a week. Her sister-in-law's words and the confirmation that her fears were not a reality gave her much more confidence. She felt like she could fly. Such a weight had been taken off of her shoulders and she felt practically invincible. She was able to open back up to her family and everything seemed to get better.

"I think we should celebrate," Tenten declared once they were half way home.

"Someone's feeling better, I take it?" The violet eyed girl smiled, seeing her sister-in-law sheepishly chuckle and nod. "How about Ichiraku?"

"Sounds good to me," Tenten smiled. She had practically transformed.

"Good, because if we walked any farther we would have to turn around," her sister-in-law laughed as they turned the corner and headed for the ramen joint down the block.

They entered the stand with smiles and greetings as the owner returned the gesture. "Tenten! I heard you weren't feeling well! It's good to see you back on your feet!" Teuchi exclaimed as the two took their seats. "Anything you girls want is on the house!"

"Thanks, Teuchi!" Tenten replied with a smile.

They ordered their ramen and continued to talk about how everyone was doing, since Tenten had been stuck inside for over a week. "So Kiba's finally got his own team now?" the brunette asked as she ate her ramen. "Didn't he only just become a Jounin?"

"He became a Jounin a few months ago," Natsuki answered, swallowing a mouthful of noodles. "But Tsunade-sama thought that it was time he had a team of Genin, saying that it would be a good learning experience for all of them."

"She's not wrong, what about my team?" She took another bite. "I hope they're doing okay…"

"They're fine!" Natsuki cried out, pointing her chopsticks at the girl. "Gai has Lee training even harder and Neji left for a mission a few days ago, something about giving a message to a nearby town for Tsunade. Now that you're feeling better things should be going back to normal!"

"I think you're right!" A smile just grew on her face. Things were getting better.

It was only a matter of time until the nightmares stopped. She just had confirmation that her worst fears were only in her head. Soon she would be able to face her friends again and everything would turn out right. Nothing could go wrong!

The two had finished their meal and thanked the old man for making it. They had things to do at home and it was about time they got back. "Arigato gozaimasu, Teuchi-san!" Tenten thanked with a bow.

"You're welcome, Tenten, I'm just glad you're feeling better," the old man smiled.

"Tenten?" a voice announced, as a hand was placed on the brunette's shoulder.

Surprise and terror flashed across her face as she spun around to face the Hyuga boy she had grown to fall in love with. The two stared at each other for a moment, shock shown on both of their faces. It took the brunette girl a minute to register what happened and shake her head. "G-gomen ne, Neji," she managed to spit out, seeing an odd look in his eyes.

"No, it's my fault," he apologized with a quick bow, he turned to the blue haired woman who seemed surprised, yet not at the same time, just observing what happened. "Hello, Nastuki."

"Hey, Neji, long time no see," she greeted, gingerly grabbing her sister-in-law's wrist. "Sorry, but we need to get going."

"Hn…" he replied, watching them leave.

"What happened between you two?" Teuchi asked, breaking the boy's reverie.

Neji just shook his head. "Everything…and nothing at the same time…" he said, confusing the old man, only to start leaving.

One thing remained on his mind. Her eyes. They looked up at him, wide with fear. She shook her head and was almost normal.

He was sure of it. She may have been looking at him, but she wasn't _seeing Neji_.

* * *

"Tenten! Tenten!" Natsuki shouted, trailing after the girl. "Tenten! Answer me!"

No answer.

"At least stop for a second!"

Oh, did she stop. She stopped long enough to knock over a tree in a single punch!

"Okay, getting some frustration out is always a good thing, but Tenten!" The brunette stormed off again. A sweat drop appeared on the blue haired woman's forehead. "This isn't going to be easy."

Tenten let out a cry of frustration as she walked toward her house.

"Wait up!" Natsuki raced after her, finally catching up and stopping her. "Okay, what's up?"

"What happened at Ichiraku! That's what's up!" The brunette punched another tree. "just when I thought things were getting better!"

Natsuki sighed and shook her head. "You're expecting everything to go back to normal in a matter of minutes, but that's not the case," she explained, placing a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. "You've come farther than I did in such a short amount of time, but that doesn't mean everything that happened will go away in an instant."

"But things were getting better! Then Neji came and-" Frustration got the better of her and she knocked down another tree.

"You had a flashback, simple as that." Tenten's eyes shot over to the blue haired woman. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have any of those, but it's not something to get frustrated about. You're healing well and the best thing you can do is bear through it and remind yourself that, that was in the past. What he did to you, he can't do it again."

Tenten closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this. She needed to be more patient. She learned all about that at the academy, now was the time that that training should come in handy.

And Natsuki was right, it had been over a week, nearly two, since the event happened. That bastard, Uchiha, was no where near the village and even if he was, she was safe at home. She wasn't pregnant so relief certainly came to her, but she still felt uneasy. Perhaps it was the fact that these flashbacks weren't going to just go away in an instant.

But at least things now were bearable, sure she was pissed that she saw someone else when she looked directly at her teammate, but that couldn't be helped right now. All that mattered was that her family was about be a little bit larger and she should be happy. Surely everyone else would, right?

"Arigato, Natsuki," she smiled, internally satisfied by her inner discussion.

"Anytime, kid, now c'mon! I'm sure your brother wants to hear the good news!"

"How you're pregnant?"

"And how you're not!"

Giggling, the girls raced for home. Opening the door too reveal the sound of paperwork sliding around, and rapid scribbling. Takashi was working from home today, that was for sure.

"Takashi-Ni, we're home!" Tenten called, but not very loudly, in case a certain toddler was sleeping on the floor above.

"In here!" he called back from the dining room.

"Paperwork?" Natsuki offered, walking in a giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, seeing as I still have to work _and _watch Rikuto, this is basically all I can do," he sighed, leaning back, noticing the look on his wife's face he knew exactly what she was thinking. "He's upstairs taking a nap, he shouldn't be up for a while, and Mika and Shun are still at the academy. How did the appointment go?"

Natsuki bit her lip and looked up, not knowing how to word things exactly. She exhaled before explaining. "The test came out positive…"

"Oh my god, Tenten?" He turned and looked concerned over his little sister. "So…"

Tenten just grinned. "Nope, I'm not pregnant!" her face just beamed as she said it.

"Wait, what?" Takashi raised a brow, standing up and looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Natsuki tested positive," Tenten finished, answering her brother's unsaid question.

"Wait, at _your _check up you found out that _you're _not pregnant, but you found out that…" his voice trailed off as realization occurred to him. "Natsuki, you're pregnant!"

"Shh!" she pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed upstairs. "I was going to tell the kids tonight at dinner!"

"That's great!" Takashi rushed to scoop his wife in a hug, gently grabbing Tenten into the mix as well.

"Takashi?"

"C'mon, Tenten, I think we should all be celebrating!" he cheered, holding two out of the three most important women of his life.

"I am, Takashi," she assured him as the three of them hugged awkwardly. "I am."

* * *

**so yeah really crappy chapter and i apologize for it i have many ideas especially somes twists that will come towards the end but that's just it, i have to get to the end first! lol anyway please review! XD**

**jaa nee!  
**


End file.
